Princess Jackie
by Kaoru-Yuki
Summary: Jack Spicer is the prince of Ireland, except there's one problem. Everyone believes he's a princess. When Jack meets the mysterious Chase Young at his coming of age ball the two begin to fall in love. Secrets are revealed and problems arise. Will they have their fairy tale happily ever after? (WARNING: Lemon at the end)
1. The Meeting at the Masquerade Ball

**Here is my new story "Princess Jackie" This is completed on my deviantART page in which the link is on my profile here. Eventually I will be updating/replacing those chapters with these new edited ones. This is an alternate universe piece where the only canon characters of the Xiaolin Showdown world are Jack Spicer and Chase Young.**

**Oh and warning this contains a lemon at the end between two guys, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters. **

**The Meeting at the Masquerade Ball**

Jack Spicer hated his life. He hated it so much that his parents couldn't even understand. Unfortunately, his parents were the reason for him despising his life. Jack was a prince, or he had been before his parents decided that Jack's abnormal coloring wasn't fit for a prince. So they had Jack dress and act as a girl. For years the citizens of Ireland had known Jack as "Princess Jackie". It was revolting that his parents would stoop so low as to turn their son into a daughter and have since forgotten Jack's true gender.

Jack hated going to the gatherings of nobles. He was certainly not a people person. Jack also didn't like the women who always hung around him, trying to be his friend. He was gay, so it would seem that he was straight as a girl, but they didn't know he was a boy. Unfortunately, Jack didn't find any interest in the male nobles and princes who came to the palace either. They were all the same: shallow, arrogant, egotistical and players. Most days Jack invented robots and other inventions to keep himself occupied, distracting him from whatever daily horror he had done earlier as a girl.

The one-day Jack dreaded most was his eighteenth birthday. That was the prime age for the prince or princess to be courted and married. As tradition his parents announced a grand masquerade ball on his behalf and began preparing for the occasion. The king invited the entire country to attend, along with any visiting travelers. Another tradition involved Jack dancing with all the eligible men, but he knew that none of them would really matter. Jack began to create his mask since the ones his family chose weren't really his style. The colors he picked for his gown were black and red. That was really all he could do about it, his parents chose the style.

Like any prince or princess, Jack wished to fall in love and marry that someone special. Jack was a boy and gay, which meant he would be searching the eligible men in the kingdom and any visiting male who attended the ball. However because everyone believed him to be a woman, things would get messy in the end. After all, the people of the kingdom would never accept that for eighteen years their princess was actually a prince. And the man he chose wouldn't expect or accept it.

Jack only wished to be himself wherever he was. He wanted people to know that he was a boy with unique features that was just as normal as anyone with normal pigmentation. Why couldn't a man be exotic? Jack certainly thought he was. A few years ago he vehemently denied it, but now that he grew into his features, he loved how his skin contrasted with his hair and eyes. Skin as white as snow behind blood red locks. He hoped that someone would see through the lie he'd been living and take him away from the life he never wanted to be himself.

Chase Young was a travelling warrior. He was born and raised in China and well educated. He never stayed in one place too long because he hated a monotonous life. The traveller searched for excitement and adventure. As a traveller, he searched for work wherever he stayed. Only a few days ago he had been in France and had killed an assassin on behalf of the French King.

Now Chase arrived in Ireland. It was a beautiful country and the food and drink proved to be excellent. Chase told himself that staying in a country such as Ireland would not be such a bad idea. However he was a loner, and the idea of settling down without a companion didn't sit right with him.

Chase was eating dinner at the restaurant near the inn he was staying at when he heard the announcement of the princess's masquerade ball that was to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. All visitors were invited as well. Chase hadn't met the royal family of Ireland since his arrival and this would be a perfect opportunity. He also wished to meet this princess. Chase paid for his meal and went back to his room at the inn and thought of a proper outfit for such an affair. Chase also needed to find a mask that best represented himself. The ball was at the end of the week and it was said that this would be when the princess looked for a suitor. Chase doubted that the princess would marry a foreigner of non-royal lineage, but Chase wouldn't let that deter him from properly introducing himself to the princess.

The next day Chase went to Ireland's finest tailor and was fitted in an outfit that represented his Chinese lineage. He had been fitted into a black silk tunic with a green dragon embroidered along the body. Black silk pants and slippers were made just for him as well. There were no rules against representing one's country and Chase felt silly wearing a suit or god forbid one of those ruffled robes. The tunic showed off his well-toned musculature, and made movement easy for him. Chase paid for the clothes and thanked the tailor as he went into a mask shop. He found a black mask with jade stones set in it. Chase was prepared for the ball and was anxious to meet the princess at the ball the following night.

Jack finished making his mask. He made it of black titanium and small chipped rubies were set on the edges. Jack liked the way his mask looked and believed that it showed a bit of his personality. He expected many masks to be crafted of silver and gold, or cloth, or plaster covered in cloth. Jack wanted to get the ball done and over with, feeling that he wasn't going to fall in love.

The night of the masquerade ball came quickly and Jack was dressed in his ball gown and his hair was set in ringlets down his shoulders. It was still fairly short for a girl, but it was about as long as most men ever let their hair grow, or so he thought. Jack pulled his mask over his eyes and looked into the mirror.

"Here goes nothing," Jack muttered as he went to the grand ball room.

Jack hadn't expected so many people to show up at the masquerade ball. The prince knew that most of the royals from around the world and a majority of the rich living in Ireland would be present, but many of the commoners attended as well. He was afraid of this. Jack glided his way through people wanting no one to know that he was the princess, as he had to dance with all the eligible men. As people mingled and danced the crowd swept the young prince up and he made contact with a strong body.

"You should be more careful your majesty. One can get lost in the crowd," Chase said as he helped Jack stand and moved the young prince out of the crowd. Jack blushed and looked up at his savior.

"Thank you sir," Jack said. Jack looked up and down at the man and was intrigued by his outfit. Then he noticed his hair. It was long, black, with a green tinge when the light hit it just right. Jack had never thought a man could pull off hair like that. "You aren't from here are you?"

Chase smiled. "No, I'm a travelling warrior," Chase said. He noticed how white the princess's skin was, and the color of his hair and eyes that were just barely hidden behind his mask were blood red. He found the unique coloring exotic, and beautiful. "I just happened to be in your country and decided to take this chance to meet you and maybe request the honor of a dance." Chase held out his hand with a smile.

Jack smiled softly. "I'd love to grant you that honor," Jack said as he took Chase's hand and the two waltzed around the room with the other guests. Jack never thought he would avoid his boredom. With this mysterious foreigner, he felt he could be himself. He felt that he wouldn't be judged.

After a few minutes of dancing, Chase and Jack went out to the gardens that surrounded the palace. Jack couldn't help but look up at his date and just stare into his gold eyes. Likewise, Chase couldn't tear away from the red orbs of the princess. However, Chase noticed something about the princess. She had the aura of a male. The princess did not squeal or giggle while they danced. She just looked up at him smiling.

"Pardon my intrusion, your majesty, I couldn't help but notice that you seemed relieved to have caught my attention," Chase said. Jack looked to Chase and smiled.

"Please, call me Jackie. Well I was," Jack said. "I mean...I didn't want to have this ball. But it's tradition." Jack sighed and looked to Chase. "And besides why should my people attempt at courting me, when all they've known is a lie."

Princess Jackie's statement stunned Chase. The royal family lied to their people? About what? Why would they lie? Chase was now further curious as to what lie the Irish had been living in regards to the royal family.

"Have you ever felt that all you ever wanted in life was to be yourself?" Jack asked. "No one telling you who you are or who to become. Like you have the choice to live your life the way you want it?"

"I wouldn't know," Chase said almost sympathetically. "I've always known who I was. I've always been what I wanted to be and I've lived life by my rules." Chase looked to Princess Jackie's eyes and saw sadness.

"Well...that's how I feel. I've never been myself for anyone. No one lets me be myself," Jack said. He was opening up to a complete stranger that he had only met moments ago, yet he felt safe with him. "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Chase," Chase said taking Jack's hand and kissing the back of it. "Pr...Jackie. I know we've only met, but I can't help but be intrigued by you. It's like because I'm not one of your subjects, you have opened up to me. And I have received the privilege of getting to know a bit about the real you."

Jack smiled before kissing Chase softly on the lips. "Thank you Chase. For everything. Now I can actually go fulfill my princess duties and dance with all the other eligible young men who may attempt at courting me. You are welcome back here anytime. I'd like to talk with you more," Jack said before returning to the dance floor and dancing with the other men who were present.

Chase touched his fingers to his lips where Jackie had left a kiss. Chase needed to know more about Jackie. What secrets she was hiding, and why she couldn't be herself around her own people. Chase vowed that he would uncover the princess's secrets and find out her true identity before leaving this country. He wasn't sure what he felt for the young princess, but he wouldn't leave until he was sure of what it was.

Jack had gone to his masquerade ball, believing to be bored. His mysterious companion Chase proved him wrong. Jack hoped that Chase would visit him during his stay in Ireland. He wanted to know Chase more. Sure neither of them took off their masks, but it wouldn't matter too much. They knew each other's names and that's all they needed.

Both men hoped to meet again soon and uncover each other's secrets and understand the chemistry between them.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Here is chapter 2 of "Princess Jackie" This is completed on my deviantART page in which the link is on my profile here. Eventually I will be updating/replacing those chapters with these new edited ones. This is an alternate universe piece where the only canon characters of the Xiaolin Showdown world are Jack Spicer and Chase Young.**

**Oh and warning this does contain a lemon at the end between two men (there will be a warning then), so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters.**

**Getting to Know You**

Jack yawned as his tutor explained to him that he needed to find a suitor now that he was eighteen and the ball had already progressed. Jack didn't need to listen to the lecture as he had chosen a suitor, but he had to be sure that if his true person was revealed that the man wouldn't flake on him like he expected of all the other eligible men in the kingdom. At the moment he wore a simple black floor length dress and heels to match.

"Princess, are you listening?" his tutor demanded.

"No," Jack said bluntly as he stood up from his seat. "I've already chosen a suitor but I do not wish to be married right away. I wish to get to know him. To really know that he is the right choice."

His tutor eyed him curiously. It had been known for a long time that Jack had no interest in finding a suitor, but having met Chase, he changed his mind. Jack left his dumbstruck tutor as he went in search for his parents. Jack found his parents in the throne room and heard a familiar voice before entering.

"I am Chase Young, a travelling warrior who requests the presence of Princess Jackie," Chase said as he bowed in respect to Jack's parents.

Jack entered with a smile and curtsied. "Your request has been accepted Sir Chase," Jack said with a smile. "I'm pleased to see you again."

Chase looked to Jack and took his hand and kissed the back of it softly. "As am I, princess," Chase said. Jack blushed softly. His parents watched eagerly and decided that this foreigner would make the perfect king.

"Sir Chase, we would be honored if you would stay with us, and even more so if you would become Princess Jackie's suitor," King Spicer said. Jack was about to refuse this nonsense when Chase smiled.

"It would be my pleasure," Chase said. "However, you must allow me to court the princess in my own way. I wish to get to know her before taking her as my bride. I am a foreigner you see, thus if I do not love the princess then I will not be wed to her forcibly and you cannot punish me for it. Is that clear?" A dark presence seemed to gather in the throne room as Chase looked to the King and Queen with his golden eyes piercing through them.

"O...of course," the king said. Jack took Chase's hand and led him out of the throne room and went to the guest room that was across from his own room.

"You'll be staying in this room," Jack said as he opened the door. It was a beautiful room with a balcony overlooking the many gardens that surrounded the palace. "If you need anything, just tell William he will serve you while you stay here."

"Thank you," Chase said. "I'd like to see your room princess, if that is alright."

"Sure," Jack said casually with a smile as he led Chase to his room, which was across the hall.

When they entered the room it was fairly dark. There were black curtains drawn to prevent the young boy from being burned while occupying much of his time inside and the only light was from the lamps on the walls. The walls were covered in black and red fitting of the prince's personality. Jack walked to his bed and sat down.

"Sorry, it's so dark. I'm just not a girly type you know," Jack said. Chase smiled and joined him on the bed.

"Black and red suit you perfectly Princess Jackie," Chase said. Jack smiled.

"Please, call me Jackie. No 'Princess' or 'your majesty'. I don't like my title," Jack said. "I'd really appreciate it if you just called me Jackie."

"Okay...Jackie," Chase said with a smile. He wondered why Jackie didn't like her title, but decided that he would be told when she was ready.

"I'm really glad you came," Jack said. "I was going to tell my parents that I chose you to be my suitor...but you came and they saw me smile and I guess they decided to go with it this way."

"It doesn't matter," Chase said. "We wanted to get to know each other, and now we have the opportunity." Chase smiled to Jack, who returned the smile.

"Will you join me for tea?" Jack asked. "I'd love to play twenty questions with you while we have tea."

Chase chuckled softly at Jackie's request. "I would love to," he replied as Jackie sat up and called for tea and cake to be brought to her room as a table and two chairs was set up.

Once tea was set Jack locked the door and grabbed a pair of black silk pants and a red tank top and went to the bathroom. He changed out of his dress and heels and slipped on his tank top and pants before leaving the bathroom.

"Do you really hate dresses that much?" Chase teased.

"Oh yeah...I absolutely loath dresses. Can't stand them, but it's proper for a lady," Jack said with a roll of his eyes. He sat down in one chair as Chase sat down in the one across from him.

"Shall I start the game?" Chase asked. Jack poured tea into both his cup and Chase's.

"Sure," Jack said as he poured milk and sugar into his tea. Jack sipped his tea calmly wondering what Chase would ask.

"What is it like to be royal?" Chase asked.

Jack put the teacup down and already knew the answer to the question. "It sucks," Jack said. "I don't like being royal. Too many rules, too many servants and way too many balls, dresses and socials. I don't even want to rule this country. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, but I want more of what's out there. How am I supposed to..." Jack paused to hook his fingers in air quotes. "Represent. If I don't even know the other royals of other countries?"

Chase nodded at Jackie's statement. Jackie definitely didn't seem the type to conform to royal society, hence she was dressed in a tank top and pants with the door locked so that no one would force her back into a dress.

"You have a point there," Chase said.

"Okay, my turn," Jack said. "What's it like to travel to different places?" Jack always wanted to know what it was like outside his country. He wanted to be free and to travel and experience the many cultures that were far from his own. Jack cut a piece of his chocolate cake and ate it.

"Well, it's an adventure," Chase said. "I've been to many different countries and have learned many things about their lives and cultures. It is very enlightening to see how the rest of the world is in contrast to my home country. I've never made many friends during my travels, but I have yet to come across a country whose people wanted to kill me upon entrance."

"It sounds fun. I wish I could go out and travel, but I'm too fragile, and delicate," Jack said as he sipped his tea. He really wanted to travel and be like any other normal person, but he wasn't normal in any way.

"Perhaps I may be able to take you on a trip for our honeymoon, if we do indeed wed," Chase suggested, hoping to cheer up Jackie. Her eyes lit up and her lips curved into a appreciative smile.

"I'd love that Chase," Jack said as he ate another piece of his cake.

"Why do you love red and black?" Chase asked. It was an unusual color scheme for a princess to have and he was curious to know what the reason behind it was.

"I've always been drawn to red and black. Black because it represents darkness, and darkness is more protective of me than any light. Red was because it represented everything I will never have...or so I thought. Red is passion, lust, love, and wrath. I've been more known to exhibit an occasional evil streak when I'm very upset," Jack said truthfully. "And besides, red and black are like meant to be the color scheme of evil."

"You are evil?" Chase asked.

"Not really, but I'm attracted to and fascinated by cruelty, pain, death...sin...that sorta stuff. Like earlier when you told my father you weren't to be forced into marriage I could feel a very strong darkness chill the air," Jack said nonchalantly.

Chase ate a piece of his cake and pondered on if he should reveal his true nature. He wasn't just a travelling warrior. He was a warrior trained in the dark arts of China. Heylin magic as many called it. Such things needed to be kept secret, but he felt he could trust Jackie, just as she trusted him, though he could tell that she was no girl no matter what the royal family said. However, at the moment he had no proof, so he would wait for Jackie to prove him right.

"Why did you choose to visit Ireland?" Jack asked.

"I had heard of the land's beauty and wished to see it for myself. And the land is indeed very beautiful. Much like it's princess," Chase said.

Jack blushed brightly. No one had ever called him beautiful, or even pretty. Jack remembered that he was posing as a girl and he felt saddened a bit. Chase was calling Jack's girl self beautiful, but there was such a sincerity in his voice that maybe, just maybe, he had a suspicion that Jack wasn't all what he said he was.

"Thank you," Jack finally managed to say.

After asking more questions, the two men learned more about each other than they would have at the ball. Chase learned that Jackie liked things that were technological, and mechanics. Jack had shown Chase his blueprint for a cleaning robot that would essentially get rid of most the servants in the palace. Jack learned that Chase wanted to settle down and find someone to share his life with. The two men went as far as to talk about the meaning of different flowers.

After hours of conversation the two men went to the dining hall to join Jack's parents for dinner. It was a very tedious thing for Jack to watch his parents express excitement for a daughter that didn't exist. Jack decided that if he really wanted to marry Chase, then Chase needed to know his true self. Today, they found out they had similar interests and views about various subjects. Jack knew he could trust Chase and knew that if given the circumstances they could just elope and leave this sheltered life. Even if he had to wear enormous amounts of high power sunscreen.

Chase could never leave his eyes off Jackie. She seemed tired and displeased about the conversation her parents were having. It was as if Jackie didn't exist, but someone else did. Chase had fallen in love with Jackie or whoever this young heir to the throne really was. This young royal was definitely not all her parents said she was, he found that out when they played twenty questions. Chase was determined that tomorrow would be the day he would learn Jackie's secret and reveal his own in turn.

Both warrior and secret prince were anxious to reveal themselves.


	3. Truths

**Here is the next chapter "Princess Jackie" This is completed on my deviantART page in which the link is on my profile here. Eventually I will be updating/replacing those chapters with these new edited ones. This is an alternate universe piece where the only canon characters of the Xiaolin Showdown world are Jack Spicer and Chase Young.**

**Oh and warning this contains a lemon at the end between two guys, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters.**

**Truths**

Jack couldn't believe his luck had turned on him. The day he was going to tell Chase about actually being a prince and not a princess had become a day of princess lessons with his parents. Jack seethed hatred and worked furiously on an automaton that had yet to be finished in his lab connected to his room. He mumbled swear words as he worked on finishing the robot so that he could remind his parents that he was unot/u a princess.

When Jack finally finished the robot he went into his room and stopped dead in his tracks. Chase stood at his desk with a picture in his hands. Jack took a deep breath in and walked over to Chase.

"I knew I forgot something," he said so as to get Chase's attention. Chase looked down at Jack and smirked. The picture he held was of Jack before his parents made him pretend to be a girl.

"How long were you planning to hide yourself ...prince is it?" Chase taunted lightly.

"Not long. I was going to tell you today, but my parents decided that princess lessons were in order..." Jack said with a sigh. "They've forgotten that I'm a guy, and that I'm a prince...and I still don't want to rule these people."

Chase wiped off some of the motor oil on Jack's face and smiled. "That look fits you well. So I'm guessing your name is actually Jack, correct?" Chase asked for reassurance.

"Yup," Jack said with a smile. "Let me clean up and we can talk about things that have happened." Jack walked into the bathroom and cleaned up his face and put on a black t-shirt, and black pants. He walked back into his room and found Chase sitting on his bed. Jack joined him.

"So...you are not really a princess, but a prince. And no one in your country knows that. So why tell me?" Chase asked curiously.

"Why not? I mean I already opened up to you. You let me be who I really was and you didn't judge me. I got to know you and I fell in love with you," Jack said. "All I've wanted was to be myself, this grease monkey who didn't want to be king, and who wanted to find a man who'd love him just as I did."

Chase smiled and cupped Jack's face in his hand gently before leaning down and kissing him. Jack's eyes widened for a moment, then eagerly returned the kiss. It wasn't just a quick peck, it was a long sensual and passionate kiss. Something Jack hadn't experienced until now. Chase pulled away and smiled.

"I have fallen in love with you too Jack. And just like you, I'm not all that I appear to be," Chase said. Jack looked to Chase and wondered what he meant. "Yesterday you said you felt a dark aura in the room when I told your father I would not be forced to marry you if I did not love you. I am a master of the Heylin arts. It is ancient Chinese black magic that I have been trained in. "

"So in other words you're kinda evil," Jack said, to which Chase nodded. "But you don't seem evil. You are very much an honorable man so I wouldn't have guessed you had such power. But because you do have that honor, your enemies would never suspect you to pull a dirty trick by using magic."

"Exactly, Jack," Chase said. He loved how quickly Jack could understand things. It made for very interesting conversations between them. "So, Jack. Do you really resent the idea of being king?"

"Absolutely," Jack said. "I'm not a very social person. I've been very much alone for most my life despite having parents who seemingly love me. I have never gotten a chance to be myself since I began my studies almost thirteen years ago. That was when my parents decided that the only way to be shown to the other nobles and high society members, was to be an exotic looking girl and not a scrawny, outcast of a boy."

Chase nodded. He understood clearly how Jack felt about the lie he had lived on behalf of his parents. Now that he was eighteen, the boy could leave and denounce his title and be himself and do all that he wished. Chase took Jack's hands in his and held them tightly.

"Jack," Chase began. "I wish to be married to you. I have never found a more captivating and exotic man in all my travels until now, when I had been thinking of settling down. But with you, I wouldn't have to settle down, not until our adventures were fulfilled. Will you marry me Jack Spicer?"

Jack looked to Chase and hugged him tightly. "Yes. Yes I will marry you," Jack said as he kissed Chase passionately. "What do we do about my parents though?"

"We could always not tell them," Chase suggested.

"Yeah, but let's talk about that tomorrow," Jack said with a soft yawn. "I need some sleep."

Chase smiled and stood from the bed and was about to head to his room when Jack gripped his wrist.

"Come sleep with me," Jack said softly and shyly. He wanted to snuggle with Chase and feel safe now that he had found someone to love and to love him back.

"Of course Jack," Chase said as he kissed Jack's forehead lovingly. "I'll be right back." Chase left Jack's room and went to his and changed into a silk top and pants before returning to Jack. Jack had changed into red and black pajamas and was already tucked in bed. Chase turned off the lights and joined his fiancé in bed.

"I love you Chase. Thank you for everything," Jack said as he drifted off to sleep and snuggled up into the protective arms of his new fiancé.

"I love you too Jack, now sleep," Chase said as he held Jack protectively in his arms and drifted into a blissful sleep.

The next day Jack found himself alone in his bed. Jack guessed that Chase got up to go do some morning practices or something and wasn't worried. Jack got out of bed and pulled on a deep red dress and brushed his hair away of any stray hairs or tangles. Jack smiled as he walked to the throne room and found his parents. His parents looked to him and gave him a look of disappointment.

"What I do now?" Jack asked, unsure of what he did to upset his parents this time.

"Don't play the part of the fool daughter, we know you plan to leave the island, to denounce your title. And we object to it," King Spicer said.

"Pardon? I have never said anything of that sort?" Jack lied, but he had enough confidence that it seemed true.

"It is not fit for the future queen to lie to her parents," the king said. "We were very cautious when Chase Young arrived here, we were not sure if he was worthy of you. So we had someone keep track of the two of you. And to think, you would reveal your true self to him. Not a princess, but a prince. How could you do this to us?"

"To you?! I'm the one who has been living a lie. It is I who should be asking you that question," Jack said. "I do not want to be king and I will leave this place with Chase and we will never return here."

The king smirked. "That is what you think son. But unless you stay here, wed and become king then I will have no choice but to have Chase executed," the king said.

"On what charges?" Jack asked not sure if Chase did anything while he was out.

"Planning to kidnap the princess of course," the king replied.

Jack stood stone still. His father was king and could lie to his people. He didn't care who he lied to or what he lied about, as long as he was king that was how it would be. Jack didn't know what to do. He knew Chase could probably survive, knowing Heylin magic and all, but the thought of losing the best thing that happened to his life was unbearable.

"I need some time to think father..." Jack said. "Give me a day."

"As you wish. The man who would've been your betrothed is in the dungeon if you wish to see him," the king said. Jack simply bowed, thanked his father and left for the dungeon.

Jack found Chase thoroughly bruised and beaten and chained to the wall in the back of the dungeon. Jack walked into the cell and looked to Chase. He never wanted this to happen. Never. All he wanted was a happy life, and it was being ripped out of his hands now that he had it. Jack felt tears slip down his cheek, as he felt guilty for what had happened to Chase.

"Jack, why are you crying?" Chase said as he looked up at his beloved.

"Because it's my fault that you're hurt. If I hadn't said anything none of this would've happened," Jack cried. Chase frowned and wanted to hold Jack close and wipe those tears away but he was chained to the wall and he didn't want to cause any more problems with Jack's parents.

"Jack, it is not your fault," Chase said. "Your parents are not caring about you at all and all you want is to be loved for who you are and to leave this prison. I love you and I will find a way to take you away from here, but you must be patient and pretend to obey your parents for now."

Jack wiped away his tears and looked to Chase. "They told me that if I want to keep you from being executed I would have to stay and be betrothed to whoever they choose and then be married," Jack said. "But I don't want that. I want to leave and be with you, and since I got us in this mess, I'm going to get us out." Jack knew exactly what he'd have to do.

"Jack I appreciate your enthusiasm but I do not wish for you to get hurt," Chase said worryingly. He didn't want Jack to get hurt from whatever he planned.

Jack smiled. "Don't worry Chase, I know what I'm doing. Just trust me on this one okay. We'll be free soon," Jack said as he kissed Chase softly before leaving the dungeon. Jack quickly went to his father and told him that he would do as he was told and was soon betrothed to one of the noblemen's son.

The son's name was Raimundo. He was of Brazilian decent and had come to the masquerade ball hoping to catch the princess's eye. Jack didn't find Raimundo attractive. He was thin, with some muscle, tanned skin, brown hair and green eyes. He just seemed so ordinary. And he was really laid back and clingy. Jack did unot/u do clingy. However, the boy did seem to be the perfect scapegoat for Jack's plan and he eagerly pretended to like the Brazilian.

Raimundo was glad of that the princess accepted him, and became affectionate. At least that was what he thought. Raimundo would flirt with Jackie and give her soft kisses to which Jackie responded accordingly. Raimundo was clueless as to his fiancé's true gender, but he seemed to not care, which made Jack's plan all the more effective.

Jack worked for many days in the dark night when everyone was sleeping, on tiny nanobots that he would slip into the champagne and upon command they would destroy the heart of those who consumed it. Which would in essence be the entire royal court, Raimundo's family and friends who were attending the wedding.

He had yet to tell Chase of his plans, but he wouldn't need to. Soon, they would be free to live as they wanted and to love each other for all their lives.


	4. Finally Free

**This is the final chapter of "Princess Jackie" Eventually I will be updating/replacing the chapters on my deviantART with these new edited ones. This is an alternate universe piece where the only canon characters of the Xiaolin Showdown world are Jack Spicer and Chase Young.**

**Oh and warning this contains a lemon at the end between two guys, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters.**

**Finally Free**

Jack looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was curled into ringlets and his lips were painted with red lipstick. Jack couldn't wait for his plan to be enacted. He had already slipped the nano-bots into each glass but his own, as the champagne would be opened at the reception. So Jack had to modify his plan only a tiny bit and put the nano-bots in each glass first since they would survive any condition. Jack wore a white dress that went down to the floor and had a long train behind him. He pulled the veil over his face and walked out to the grand hall where the wedding was being held.

Jack walked into the hall and walked down the aisle with his father. After all, the father was supposed to give away the daughter, even if said daughter happened to be a son. King Spicer led Jack to the altar and handed him off to Raimundo. Raimundo took Jackie's hand and smiled. The priest began to speak and after vows and rings were exchanged, Jack was officially married to Raimundo.

Jack sat at the head of the table with Raimundo next to him. He watched as the servants poured champagne into each glass filled with nano-bots and his own, which had none. King Spicer stood up and held his glass.

"A toast. To my daughter, Princess Jackie and her new husband, Sir Raimundo Pedrosa. May you live happily and healthy even after you take over the kingdom," King Spicer said.

"To Princess Jackie," the guests said in unison. Jack smiled as he sipped his champagne before eating his meal delicately. He watched intently as Raimundo was the first to start coughing up blood from his heart being destroyed on the inside. Jack went to him before the other guests began coughing up blood as well. Jack just watched as everyone in the room including the servants who had all taken up a glass of champagne, died.

"You're done messin' with me," Jack said as he walked out of the dining hall and went straight for the dungeon. He was still wearing his dress but he could care less. Jack took the keys and walked into Chase's cell. "Chase, wake up."

Chase looked up at Jack. He couldn't believe how beautiful his love looked in the wedding dress he had been forced to wear. Chase watched as Jack unlocked him from his chains and immediately kissed Jack hungrily.

Jack eagerly returned the kiss, as he needed to get the taste of Raimundo out of his mouth. Jack pulled away and hugged Chase tightly. "See. I told you I'd get us out," Jack said as he led Chase back to his bedroom. Jack hurriedly changed out of the wedding dress and pulled on a black shirt, dark jeans and some boots. He grabbed his favorite black hooded cloak and waited for Chase to clean up and get his things so that they could leave. Chase returned to look at Jack and realized that something was still amiss. Chase took his knife and carefully cut some of the long tresses of Jack's hair. When he was satisfied he cleaned his knife and kissed Jack.

"You still looked like a girl, and I wanted you to look the gender you really are," Chase said. Jack smiled and thanked Chase as they headed to the stables where the horses were. The two men climbed onto the horses and rode off into the dark night never to return to the palace. They were heading to the docks where they would take a ship to France and begin their travels together.

Jack curled up under the blankets of his bed. He felt around for Chase and found his lover had already gotten up. Jack groaned as he woke up and stretched. The sun was just coming up and Chase was outside doing his morning exercises. Jack got up and pulled on his black silk robe and walked to the lake that was in the forest behind the house. Jack found Chase in meditation and quietly walked to him. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Chase was shirtless, he enjoyed staring at his lover's perfect body.

"Good morning, Jack," Chase said as he turned to face his lover. Jack smiled and sat next to Chase before kissing him tenderly.

"Good morning Chase," Jack said. He couldn't believe that it had been three years since Jack and Chase had escaped from Ireland and the horrible lie that Jack had been living. Jack cuddled up to Chase who responded by combing his fingers through Jack's crimson locks.

"Is everything alright?" Chase asked.

"Everything is perfect Chase," Jack replied. "We're free out here. After all that travelling, we finally found a place to settle down in and it's beautiful. You're beautiful." Jack said as he kissed Chase passionately.

Chase could feel the passion between him and Jack and easily picked up his lover like a bride and carried him back to the house and to their bedroom. Jack breathed deeply as Chase set him down on the bed and undid the silk robe, letting it slip off his pale body. Chase slipped out of his silk pants and leaned over Jack before kissing his neck softly. Jack shivered a bit in pleasure as Chase began to move his hands over the pale body or his lover.

Chase kissed Jack passionately as he moved his hand and stroked his lover. Jack moaned softly as Chase continued to stoke him.

"Oh god yes Chase," Jack moaned when he finally broke the passionate kiss to breath. Chase smirked as he continued to stroke his lover until he has hard. Jack whimpered softly when Chase pulled his hand away only to be flipped over and have his entrance slicked with the lube they had in the room.

Chase steadied himself behind Jack before slowly pushing himself in, careful not to hurt his lover. When he was completely inside Jack he began thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm. Jack moaned as Chase fucked him, his arousal growing with each thrust. Pure ecstasy flooded over both men as they came. Chase pulled out of Jack before holding his lover close. Jack eagerly returned the embrace.

"Chase," Jack said softly. Golden eyes looked up at crimson ones.

"Yes Jack?" Chase asked wondering what was on his lover's mind.

"Thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you, I would've never escaped my old life and found a much better one," Jack said as he kissed Chase softly. Chase smiled and returned the kiss.

"Thank you too Jack. For giving me a reason to settle down, and stop my wandering," Chase said. He stood up and headed toward the shower as Jack cleaned himself off and pulled on some clothes.

Things were perfect for the former prince of Ireland. He had escaped his life as a royal. He no longer hand to pretend to be a girl. And most importantly, he would no longer have to be forced into marriage and live a lie. Jack loved his life with Chase. He loved being free.

Together they would be free until the end of time.


End file.
